


Regret

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: Post "Fall Girl"





	Regret

  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/208034/208034_original.jpg)  


_‘Still want me to follow him?’_

_‘You make sure your own house is in order, 4.5.’_

Cowley’s sharp words hurt almost as much as the bruise from the rifle that Bodie had shoved into his chest; almost as much as watching Bodie turn away from him without a word or a chance to explain. 

Watching as Bodie and Cowley walked away from him, he stared at the gun in his hand and shook his head. “Was only followin’ orders, mate,” he whispered after his partner.

The arrival of more police and an ambulance drew his attention back to the scene around the gas works. He tossed the FN rifle to the agent that had been assigned to cover Marikka. “Take that back to HQ, 2.8. and-” He stopped short when he saw the agent’s pale face and turned around to see what the man was looking at. They both silently watched as Marikka’s body was loaded into the ambulance. Doyle let out a shaky breath when their eyes met. He grasped 2.8’s shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture and then walked away.

With no real destination in mind, Doyle wandered until he found himself in a small park and sat down on an old wooden bench. The area didn’t offer him much in the way of comfort. With the sun disappearing behind heavy clouds and the wind kicking up, it was dark and cold. The stiff breeze ruffled his hair and its icy fingers slithered down the back of his neck. He shivered and huddled deeper into his jacket, pulling the collar up higher around his shoulders.

_’Regret is a cold companion.’_ His mum had told him that when he’d made excuses for doing something that she hadn’t approved of. A small bitter smile curled his lip. He’d heard that aphorism frequently while growing up. He shrugged the memory away. 

His thoughts turned to the look on Bodie’s face when Bodie had slammed the rifle into his chest. Those cold blue eyes made it clear they weren’t accepting any justifications or apologies. There was only room for anger there – and maybe – no, definitely - hurt, pain and betrayal.

He castigated himself for giving in so easily to Cowley’s orders. He should have told his partner straight away what was going on. Both he and Cowley knew Bodie wasn’t thinking clearly what with Marikka showing up and Willis’ machinations. And then to have Doyle, his best mate, following him around spying on him – Bodie deserved better, from both his boss and his partner. 

"Wish I’d put up a better argument with Cowley," he thought to himself.

_'If wishes were horses'_ – another of his Mum’s favourite sayings. She always caught him when he was doing foolish things. But none had matched today’s epic fuck-up. There was no wishing this away. He’d earned all that was coming to him. He only wondered how much it was going to cost him, and if Bodie would accept the payment. 

_I was only followin’ orders..._

**Author's Note:**

> Tea and Swiss Role Obbo # 342


End file.
